Tom Nook
Tom Nook is a contestant on TV Stars Bollywood. He is most remembered for his domination in competitions and for his conflicts with Villager. In episode one, Loose Lips Sink Ships, Tom became excited to play the game, but his entire world was turned upside down when it was revealed that Villager was in the game, returning from Las Vegas. The two instantly became allies and friends, as Villager chose Tom to be on his Clique with him. They formed an alliance together and teamed up with Korra and her allies to eliminate Farrah's Clique. At elimination, he voted out Alex along with the rest of them. In episode two, This Is Our Game, Our Time, Tom agreed to let bygones with Villager be bygones, referring to Villager's outstanding debt to Tom back home. Villager believed that Tom was wrapped around his finger, and he continued to work with him to eliminate Ori. Tom won MVP status for the week thanks to his likability from America, and Ori was sent backing successfully. Episode three, Take Our Season Back, had Tom remain mostly quiet, continuing to work under Villager's shadow. Villager's Clique won Control of the Game, so he was safe for the week. However, he began to make connections of his own by bonding with Leonard, Villager's bullying victim in the game. In episode four, Don't Get Bitter, Just Get Better, Tom became a closer ally to Leonard. Tom won MVP status once again this week, and he began to push Villager against Ashlee instead of Leonard to spare him for another round, to which worked, as Ashlee was eliminated. In episode five, Walking the Most Dangerous of Tightropes, Tom, Villager, and Leonard created a pact to eliminate Regina to weaken Korra's alliance, which had grown significantly in numbers. They voted for her and continued to do so in the tied vote, ultimately causing a straw draw that eliminated Clemont instead. During episode six, Full Control of This Hell Hole, Tom, Villager, Korra, and April formed a tight four-way alliance together. However, after the previous round's events, Tom did not want to stick with this, and voted for Regina with his main ally, Leonard. Tom also became the first person to use the vote negator, using it against Regina. This blindsided her and went against Villager's wishes to eliminate Leonard. In the double boot, episode seven, The Biggest Villain Television Has Ever Seen, Tom won MVP status and used the vote negator against April in an attempt to eliminate her. However, to his surprise, Leonard found himself eliminated thanks to Dravivor being the VIP for the week, causing the vote to lean in Korra's favor. Later in the week, feeling betrayed, Villager called Tom out on his flip against him, causing Tom to split to work with Dravivor, Jessie, and James. However, in this new alliance, Korra managed to get the vote negator for the week and used it against Tom, causing James to be eliminated from the game. In episode eight, She is Literally the Antichrist, Dravivor assisted in giving Tom VIP status in the twisted competition, allowing for his safety for the week. However, with Tom being immune, Dravivor was eliminated. During episode nine, I'm Out For Blood, Baby, Tom received a visit from Tommy Nook, his nephew. Tom did not win the family visit competition, but he did win MVP status, which spared him from elimination in favor of Villager. In the finale, Get a Grip, Get a Life, and Get Over It, Tom knew that he had to win VIP or MVP in order to defeat the overwhelming alliance of women. He attempted to win both challenges, but unfortunately for him, he lost out, and was left all alone. He found himself eliminated first in the finale.